


Requiem

by ullman



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disconnections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2008.

The phone rings. His breath catches in his throat when he checks his caller ID. Sean. He hesitates for no more than a second.

The phone stops ringing.

 

His cell phone rings. Sean freezes, needing less than a second to recognize the ring tone. Needn't check the screen. He does anyway.

The phone stops ringing eventually.

 

~

 

There are no messages. Just a harsh beeping sound indicating that he can either leave a message or try again later.

Sean hangs up.

 

A female voice. _"You've reached Sean and Georgina. We’re not available right now. Please leave a message."_

Viggo hangs up.


End file.
